The Lion And His Prey
by iBleed Rainbowz
Summary: Kyoya x Reader. SMUT. No plot. One-shot.


**I've never watched Beyblade before, so if Kyoya is out of character, sorry!**  
**I wrote this for my lovely friend, Sam, who is awesome :D  
**

Kyoya traps you between the wall and his body, keeping a small distance. He's so close, you could see every little detail on his face. He chuckles at the situation you're both in and his voice drops a couple octaves, causing shivers to go down your spine, "Looks like the lion has caught himself a beautiful gazelle."

You giggle as your face breaks into a wide smile and you gaze up at him, "That sounds really lame and cheesy. Maybe you should ask Nile for better pick-up lines." Kyoya's lips curled up in a small smile and he replied, "Well, Nile may have better pick-up lines, but he'll never be able to do this."

He inches closer to your face, and before you could respond, his lips meet yours. Your heart skips a beat as the kiss catches you off guard. It starts out slow and passionate at first, but soon grows rougher. Teeth clash as you two battle for dominance. Heat fills the air as a red tint arises on both of your cheeks. His hands find its way around your neck, his hands getting lost in your locks of hair. You have to lean up lightly to kiss him, since Kyoya was taller than you.

Neither were gaining dominance, causing the older of the two to get agitated. Kyoya bites down on your lip softly, causing you to gasp. With this advantage, he slips his tongue in before you could do anything, exploring your mouth. A moan erupts from your throat, making Kyoya smirk in victory. His hands travel downwards, leaving goosebumps in their trail. Kyoya pushes his body against yours, creating an immediate reaction. Heat travels down south as your two grind up against each other.

The green haired male breaks the kiss, leaving the both of you red faced and panting. Before you could both completely catch your breath, you're on each other again. Hands groping at each others skin, tearing off clothes. As soon as you're both in your undergarments, Kyoya picks you up bridal style. You squeak, not expecting this. A pout forms on your face, "I can walk, ya'now."

He grins at you, making your heart practically melt, "Doesn't the prince always carry the princess? Or was that with marriage?"  
A sigh escapes your lips as you roll your eyes, "The groom carries the bride over the threshold."

"Then I guess we'll just have to get married so I can carry you like this more often"

Blush finds it's way onto your face as you try to register this information. Before you could ask about it, you land on a bed, with Kyoya on top of you. He starts kissing you everywhere, from your forehead to lips, from your neck to chest. Once he gets to your chest, he puts you in a sitting position and reaches behind your back to remove your bra. As he leans forward, you can smell his cologne. You bit your lip, thinking about how heavenly that smells.

After Kyoya succeeds in taking off your bra, he goes to top once again, but that sure as hell wasn't happening with you. With his guard down, you swiftly switch your positions. The man was too stunned to do anything, giving you enough time to take off his boxers. A gasp escapes his lips as the cold air hits his erection, a light blush forming onto his visage.

You smirk, your hands snaking it's way around his member. Kyoya's mouth opens to make a loud moan. His hands grip the sheets as your hands slowly go up and down. He bites his lips to hide a moan, but fails completely. You gently lick the tip, deciding to be a tease. Lewd noises fill the room as the man underneath you squirms from your touches. You lightly blow on the tip, causing Kyoya to groan, "If you tease me anymore, I swear to god, you won't be getting any sex for a week." You giggle before deep throating his entire erection. Thank God for no gag reflex.

He's panting loudly by now, his breath coming out faster. You swirl your tongue around the tip, and lick down the veins. Your teeth lightly scrape his erection, causing his eyes to close shut in pleasure. Kyoya lets you know he's almost there by putting his hands in your hair, trying to get you to cease your actions. Just before he can cum, you lift your head up. A soft whimper is what Kyoya's response is, making you smile.

You expect him to regain his breath for a few seconds, but instead, he flips you onto your back. He's on top of you now, a smirk on his face. He says, "What type of a man am I if I let you do all the work?" Before you could respond, your underwear is off, and Kyoya is kissing your inner thighs.

A low moan comes out of your mouth, as the male is leaving chaste kisses all over inner thighs. He slowly goes upwards, until he hits the jackpot, licking around your clit, causing you to make noises you didn't even know you were capable of making. Deciding to experiment, Kyoya bites down lightly. Your head swings back against the pillow, and you suck in your breath before letting out a trembling moan.

He slides in his index finger, causing you to lightly yelp. He looks up at you, to make sure he didn't harm you, only to receive your lust filled gaze. With that, he slides in another finger, pumping the two slowly before going faster. You moan noisily, your breath coming out faster.

Kyoya takes out his fingers, knowing it's time. He looks at you to make sure you're ready, and you give him a grin to know you're ready. With that, Kyoya puts you both in the missionary position before sliding into you slowly. He goes slowly, giving you time to adjust. But you were in no mood for that. You start to push back down, giving him the hint to go faster. He purrs, "Looks like someone's feisty tonight."

You gasp, "I'd be... lion if I said... I wasn't!"

He laughs shakily, "I love your puns," he passionately kisses you, causing your heart to flutter. He begins to pump into you faster, causing you to moan into the kiss. You both part, a trail of saliva connecting both of you. Your eyes are half lidded, filled with pleasure. You stutter breathlessly, "F-Faster."

Kyoya follows, pounding into you, filling you completely. You desperately grab at the sheets, panting loudly. Kyoya growls, "F-Fuck... You're so... tight!" With that, you start to chant his name.

"Ahh, yes, Kyoya! Fuck me!"

And Kyoya does not disappoint. It feels almost as if you're going to break in two, if not for the fact that you were well prepped and that you've had sex numerous times before. The taller male hits that special spot that makes you scream aloud, and with a great force, you climax. You clench around him, which causes Kyoya to grunt loudly before climaxing right after you.

Kyoya slides out of you, falling besides you on the bed. You both pant loudly, trying to catch your breath. After a while, the two of you look at each other and grin shakily. The male grabs the blanket and covers the two of you, engulfing you both in its secure warmth. You both spoon afterwards, him being the bigger spoon, you the little one, as usual. Your legs entangle each others, like normal. Eyes begin to drift to sleep when you say softly, "Now, what were you saying about marriage?"

**Annnnd that's it. woO. c:**


End file.
